


Your Lucky Charm (Cannot Slip it Away)

by sk1726



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Winter Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk1726/pseuds/sk1726
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s just how it ended up after all. Takao couldn’t hold back, not even a breath apart. He’d be suffocated if he didn’t do that. And now, he has no regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lucky Charm (Cannot Slip it Away)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iloveohmiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveohmiya/gifts).



> Because i cannot do nothing and just sit still on my cubicle while seeing this over and over again. Blaming my artisto-san for adorable pic.  
> I love you, artisto-san <3  
> I hope this story makes sense, even just for a bit. Enjoy~  
> Ps: it’s a bit out from the actual series of KnB because i made Shutoku win the Winter Cup for three times in a row.

They made it. For the second time claiming themselves as the Winter Cup winner, Shutoko made it into third this year. Other members are already left the changing room to celebrate the victory, whilst Midorima still sat on the verge of the bench, alone, and thought hard. He wouldn’t make it if Takao wasn’t around. The last shot he did was because of Takao flawless pass. He knew he had the best partner.

He flicked his gaze around yet found nothing that could be identified as the owner of the hawk eyes. The slightly older guy hasn’t showed up since the triumph. He wondered Takao where about, but decided to wait him here because Takao must be changing his uniform and covered him arm with his jacket to prevent him from the stabbing cold outside. 

“Shinchan~” 

Midorima’s ear perked up hearing the high pitch and used-to annoying sound of his amazing partner. He was about to stand up to tell Takao that he’s inside the changing room when Takao barged in.

“There you are. I know you are waiting for me, Shinchan.” Takao came in with a sly smile on his thin lips. Sport drink was on his right hand. “I’m buying you this actually” as he shoved the drink to Midorima’s palm. 

Midorima still deep on his thought and stilled at his very place a time Takao flew to gather his stuff from the locker and other things of his belonging which splattered around the room.

“Why are you so quiet Shinchan? Come on, you should move your lazy ass too. We need to catch up the others.” Takao didn’t stop chirping and whistling happily while his hand work on tidying his stuff into his sport bag. 

“Kazunari,” Midorima’s soft and gentle voice never sounded usual in Takao’s ear. The usual cold and half-hearted tone wasn’t there. Hence, Takao turned over to face him in a moment. 

“What did you just call me?” Takao still couldn’t believe his hearing, Midorima called him by his given name and more importantly the tone was so relaxing and somehow begging. 

“Thank you,” A direct acclamation was uttered. Midorima looked straight into Takao’s eyes. “Thank you for always being by my side, for always being an understanding one. Thank you for always be there for me.” The usual flat lips which always locked tightly now curved up, forming a mesmerizing upturned rainbow.

Takao couldn’t hide the embarrassment he got after such a sugary compliment. His cheeks stained with cherry colored before he dropped the stuff from his hold. He stared at the green-haired man a second before he jumped at him, circling his arm around the taller man’s neck which then moving it to cup Midorima’s face. He transmigrate his lips to catch the owner of beautiful eyelash’s breath away. Midorima widened his eyes and got startled by what is happening at this current moment. One of his arms stretched out to his side as he backed off because of Takao’s sudden weight upon him, the other one was supporting Takao’s body on the black-haired man waist. He still held the drink Takao gave him before, but by his well-reflex he could keep his body upward and kept standing at his place. Leisurely, he let his eyes fluttered shut as he enjoyed the soft yet passionate mouth devoured his lips. He opened his mouth only to welcome Takao’s tongue to treasure his warm mouth. It happened for gentle minutes and Midorima just let Takao did his demeanour when once in a while replied the eager kiss. 

That’s just how it ended up after all. Takao couldn’t hold back, not even a breath apart. He’d be suffocated if he didn’t do that. Takao couldn’t just let the look on Midorima’s to slip away. That was just to alluring. And now, he has no regret. They’re parting after needing to fill their lungs with oxygen. Midorima glanced at his glistening (and still tempting) lips before pay attention to the brown eyes a millimetre away from him. 

“What was that again?” low and somehow teasing.

Takao pecks on his lips once more, “Your lucky charm”. 

They smiled at each other almost forgetting the celebration ahead. 


End file.
